villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Commander Vic Hoskins
Commander Victor "Vic" Hoskins is the central antagonist of the 2015 film Jurassic World. He serves as the leader of Jurassic World's private security force. During the film, he convinced Masrani to hunt the Indominus rex with a helicopter. However, he sent Masrani's instructor home, and therefore, he is the one behind Masrani's accident and death. He is also the archenemy of Owen Grady. He was portrayed by , who also played Private Gomer Pyle in Full Metal Jacket, Edgar the Bug in Men in Black, Carl Rudolph Stargher in The Cell, the Kingpin in Daredevil, and Galen Burke in Rings. History Past Rescuing a Wolf Pup As a young man, he rescued a wolf pup and nursed it back to health. One night, his wife attacked him with a steak knife, and the wolf protected him by biting off a piece of her arm. He never had it put down, because they shared a great bond. Working for InGen Working for InGen, Commander Vic Hoskins came with a delusional idea: to breed military dinosaurs through the works of Henry Wu. He worked in cooperation with Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global Cooperation. He intended to sell his ideas to military companies all over the world, careless of the harm he intended to make. ''Jurassic World'' Right at the beginning of the film Jurassic World, an employee fell into the raptors cage forcing Owen to come rescue him by using psychological connection to order the raptors to stand down. Hoskins was impressed so he talked to Owen about his plan to use prehistoric instincts to make the raptors fight wars for him, so he can sell their skills for money. Owen stated he fears he can only interact with raptors, not control them and kindly dismissed Hoskins' request. He then took control of Masrani's company, and claimed responsibility for the park and it's animals, as Hoskins intended. He relieved all workers, and hired a new team on the ground, thus converting InGen to Masrani Global Corporation. Later, he sent a helicopter with his soldiers on a "mission" to bomb the Pteranodons. However, his workers allowed one of them to enter the park by leaving the gate open. It appears that this was all part of Hoskins' plan to cause panic and evacuation of the visitors. He then would be in a position to field test his dinosaurs. Claire and Owen then argue with him about it, but he insists that it is going to happen with or without them. Hunting the Indominus rex Later on, he sends the soldiers and the raptors to hunt and enslave the Indominus, as he records the battle on a camera from his office's security camera. However, the Indominus rex influences the raptors, and many of his soldiers get killed during that incident. He then tricks Henry Wu into leaving the park with the assets, thus taking control of the lab. Death Afterwards, he reveals his plan to Owen, Claire and the children. He tells them that the company needs a future, and he plans to create a smaller version of the Indominus rex, deadlier and more effective. He remarks that it will be one of his strongest living weapons. Surprisingly, before Hoskins could do anything more, Delta, a raptor that has escaped earlier, manages to enter the lab, and she gives chase to everyone in the area. Hoskins is cornered by the raptor, and he tries to convince Delta that they are on the same side. The raptor is intent on attacking Hoskins due to being brainwashed by the Indominus rex and because Delta hated Hoskins since their first meet, she takes no notice of Hoskins's pleas for mercy and kills him. Legacy Despite his death, Hoskins' dream of creating the perfect living weapon was realized. Dr. Wu managed to create the Indoraptor, a direct successor to the Indominus rex, made from her and Blue the velociraptor's DNA. But unfortunately for him, the Indoraptor is killed by Blue and the bone containing the Indominus Rex's DNA is destroyed by Rexy, preventing the creation of more Indoraptors. Other Appearances ''LEGO Jurassic World'' Game In LEGO Jurassic World, he also serves as one of the main antagonists for the Jurassic World sequence, where his role is more or less the same. However, his fate was quite different due to the game being in a more lighthearted manner. Here, when Owen, Claire and her nephews runaway, Echo (taking over for Delta) mauled Hoskins. It is revealed that instead of torn to death, Hoskins was merely rearranged into a merman mutant with crab pincer-like arms. However, a soldier later claims that he didn't make it. This may be because the soldier is just copying the line which he said in the film or Hoskins just didn't make it to the helicopter in time after what Echo did to him. Personality Vic Hoskins is a very arrogant, and manipulative braggart who took advantage of the catastrophe to steal hybrid embryos for military use and to test the capabilities of the two Indominus rexes and Velociraptors as weapons of war. Hoskins does not care about how many lives are lost, as long as he gets what he wants. Ironically, his arrogance also blinds him from reality where the said catastrophes would be too much for him to gain advantage with, especially when he never predicted that Delta, who was being manipulated by the I. rex, turned out catching him up by the time his plans were exposed by the protagonist before she killed him. Hoskins believed that war was what bred greatness, showing a condescending view of tech staff. He also has a fondness for bloodthirsty, dangerous animals, and how to control them, which also led to his death. In direct contrast with his warped worldview and social Darwinist ideals, Hoskins retained an affable, likable, calm, and cheerful personality, even in the face of his enemies. Trivia *It is implied that Hoskins may have very well been an abusive husband, given that his wife attacked him with a steak knife (possibly out of anger or self-defense), which caused his wolf pet to attack her. *Vic Hoskins may have been hired by Dodgson as an act of revenge, and then recruited Henry Wu, who then became a traitor. *Vic Hoskins may have also known and worked with Eli Mills to weaponize dinosaurs prior to the downfall of Jurassic World as Mills had actually attempted to carry out his plan by creating the Indoraptor, which was a fraction of the Indominus rex's size, deadly, intelligent, and able to hide from the most advanced military technology as a living weapon, unlike anything, is ever seen, just as Hoskins had said before his death. Hoskins may have also told Mills all about Owen and the Raptor squad. *InGen Security Division serves as paramilitary in Isla Nublar, for the case of a dinosaur going wild. However, Hoskins was manipulative and careless, using the military to develop dinosaurs as weapons of mass destruction. External links * . * . ** . ** . * . Navigation pl:Vic Hoskins Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Master of Hero Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Businessmen Category:Game Bosses Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Master Orator Category:Spouses Category:Misogynists Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Evil Creator Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Jingoists Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Warlords Category:Provoker Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Murderer Category:Rivals Category:Deal Makers Category:Gaolers Category:Usurper